


anon or bust

by sweetchems



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gender Dysphoria, Gerard isnt mentioned by name but zero is him in case i wasnt an obvious bastard abt it, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Frank Iero, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, idk frank gets money its a cam au, kinda???, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frank really doesn't have a fucking clue why he's doing this.Well, he does.He needs money. A lot of money.But why he's doing this , sitting around configuring his profile for a porn site, he has no clue.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127





	anon or bust

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: one, no I don't know what the title means, I just thought it sound cool, and two, I'm really really sorry if reading this makes anyone dysphoric, I'm a trans guy and I wanted to try to write trans guy porn, so I based it on my own dysphoria (a whole lot of chest, not too much down below) and things like that. It really isn't my intent to make anyone dysphoric ahh

Frank really doesn't have a fucking clue why he's doing this.

Well, he does.

He needs money. A lot of money.

But why he's doing _this_ , sitting around configuring his profile for a porn site, he has no clue.

He chews his lip in thought, runs a hand through his hair. He wonders if anyone's even gonna watch him. Some scrawny little New Jersey punk jacking it on camera. Hot.

Not to mention that the scrawny punk happens to have a set of tits that he _really_ doesn't want. 

Frank swallows. Anxiety ripples through him, what if someone wants him to take his shirt off?

No, it'll be fine. He just won't do it. He'll lose some cash, but he'll have to make do with what he can get from just shoving a couple fingers in himself.

Frank settles his laptop at the foot of his bed. He takes a deep breath. 

"This won't be too hard. You've got this, Frank," He mutters. He opens his webcam, makes sure it's centered on his body, hides his face. He thinks of how much money he's gonna make. Hopefully.

He configures the cam stream, and almost thinks it doesn't work, before suddenly there he is, pinging up on the screen of a porn site. 

"Uhm… hi…." He murmurs. He wants to smack himself for how timid he sounds. He almost quits the stream right there, but thinks of the cash.

He starts to undress. He takes his belt, heavy with studs, out of its loops, unhooks his chains. 

Someone in the chat says _hey pretty boy_ , and Frank laughs shakily.

"Oh, thanks?" He replies lamely. He unbuttons his jeans next, peels them down his legs.

_lose the top and I'll reward you_ the solitary talking viewer says.

Frank bites back a nervous laugh, feeling himself hesitantly through his boxers. "Uh, sorry, I don't do that," He shakes his head, despite his face being off camera.

As he's slipping down his boxers, several new viewers ping into his chat.

A few of them bring the wrong words with them. 

_Pretty girl_. 

_Play with your tits._

_I wanna pound her cunt so bad._

_Lose that shitty tshirt sweetheart, show me your cute tits_

Frank bites his lip hard, feeling heat prick at the corners of his eyes. "A-actually, I'm a boy, so if you're gonna keep treating me like that, I'll fuckin' block you," He insists, his voice shaky when he tries to sound threatening. He just tries to not think about his upper body.

Another message pings in. _good boy_ , it reads simply. Frank reads the username attached. "iamzerozero". Huh.

He laughs breathlessly at the praise. "Th-thank you…." He catches himself almost whining. An ache fills him with the commenter's words, and filled with want, he starts to bring his fingers down to his pussy, rubbing between his legs sloppily. Gotta put on a show, right?

Frank's breath hitches. _God_ , he's never this wet, but he's fucking throbbing from this one guy's words. "What do you all wanna see me do? F-for a price, of course…." He asks in a very breathy voice, a shiver wracking his small form.

A barrage of harassment about his chest comes in, but one of iamzerozero's comments stands out in the small crowd.

_tell everyone one of your kinks, sweet boy._

"I-I… oh, wow…." Frank laughs nervously. His fingers play curiously between his legs as he tries to think of words. "Well, uh… I like to be controlled. L-like, I have limits, but within those, I love being told what to do, and if the person giving orders acts like I don't have a choice, that's even better…." He murmurs, his voice trembling as he thumbs at his clit.

_such a good boy_ , comes a comment from iamzerozero again, and a chiming notice that says the guy donated $15!

Frank almost giggles aloud, he's so giddy. "Th-thank you, sir!" He blurts out, before drawing back shyly, swallowing back the higher tone of his voice. 

_call me that all night and i'll pay you nicely, pup_ , reads the next comment he sees from "Zero". "I-I'd love that, sir," He breathes eagerly, a wobbly smile in his voice.

Frank decides that he likes Zero's guidance most of everyone in the chat's. While everyone desperate enough to be paying up does voice little suggestions on how he should be touching himself, Zero's guidance and dirty talk has him quivering, pushing himself to the brink.

Though, he supposes hazily, all the people talking about how they'd love to see him take a fat cock in his sweet little hole are probably turning him on just as much. But _God_ . The way Zero talks to him makes him fucking drool, makes his tattooed fingers shake as he plays with his clit, dips his middle finger into his pussy deep enough to make himself cry out. Zero calls his clit his dick, tells him to jerk his sweet little cock for his audience like a good boy, and Frank _does_ , thumbing over his clit and moaning.

"O- _oh_ , sir, please, holy fucking _shit_ , can I c-come?" He begs, voice raspy and hoarse and legs spread obscenely.

The whole chat tells him to wait, to hold it like a good boy.

Zero tells him _keep going, pup_ , _i wanna see you come for me_.

Frank keeps going, unable to stop obeying Zero for reasons other than the money. He whines when Zero orders him to put a finger into his pretty little hole, obeying so easily.

"A-ah, fuck, _sir_ , m'gonna come- o _h_ , _oh!_ God!" Frank wails when he comes, his eyes large with surprise as he honest to God _squirts_ , wet and messy over his fingers like something out of a porno as he rubs his clit and works through his orgasm. "M-mh… feels good…." He mewls, attempting theatrics as he ruts limply into his hand. "Th-thank you, sir, I'm-"

His eyes go as wide as saucers as his received funds shoot up $75. He's been getting little bits through the night from Zero and all his other viewers, $5, $10, maybe $20 at a time. But this new donation from Zero makes him stop everything he's doing, gasping still from the weight of his orgasm. "O-oh my God, h-holy shit, thank you, sir…!" He gushes, almost forgetting to hide his face above the reach of his camera in his excitement.

_since you were such a good boy, a little bonus for you xoxo_ , Zero puts into the chat. 

_dm me on here, maybe we could see about you putting on a private show for me sugar. i'd pay you nicely of course. a handsome fee for a handsome boy xx_

"O-oh, wow, thank you, um…. Zero, sir, that'd be great!" Frank breathes, wiping haphazardly at his messy fingers with the hem of his shirt. "If anyone else wants to arrange somethin' like that, just message me and we'll work it out? God, I fuckin' love you all, th-thank you for the donations and… wow."

When Frank ends the stream, he's blushing. He feels adored in a very exhibitionistic way. Filthy, dirty, but like people want to see that side of him.

He glances at his laptop again as he's pulling on his boxers.

_user @iamzerozero wants to message you!_

Frank grins.


End file.
